rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rillak Sigva
Rillak Sigva is a stalwart mercenary working for Kirtix Koler, under the banner of Kholera until the clan was driven out of falador by the white knights. He is played by Mega Chunk. Biography - Before Enlightenment Rillak was born on the Isle of Jatiszo and raised in traditional Fremennik fashion. From a young age he showed little promise in offensive weaponry, but excelled in shieldwork and positioning, Often working an opponent down with a barrage of blows from his shield using it like a large blunt instrument. He trained for a large majority of his life and worked as a smith on the isle to keep himself alive, Eventually passing his teachings on to his son from a young age. When the child reached the age of seven Rillak's wife fell ill with fever and upon her death he moved south to Falador with his son as staying there brought him much emotional distress. He stayed in Falador for many years, continuing to train his son whilst working the odd job as a sell sword for warring authorities. As his son reached the age of 18 Rillak finally landed a steady mercenary job with the local group known as Kholera, After being advised to join up by another local named Rinth and begun to work under the clan's leader Kirtix Koler with a steadfast loyalty. He found great joy in this work as he and his brothers sought out dragons and collected debts for noble men, but noticed with great distaste that the social enviroment around him was collapsing. Bar fights becoming common place with little to no intervention from the local authority lead him to fight with greater tenacity, Sparring matches between his peers grew extremely vicious as he exacted his frustration upon his bretherin until the day it was taken too far. One quiet afternoon after training a new recruit he was challenged by Kirtix personally, A fight that soon grew vicious beyond any other. A passing mage and brother in arms known as yukon saw the fight and stepped in to bring it to a halt, and after much strain finally subdued Rillak by running an electrical surge through his steel blade. This action caused Rillak to see the error in his anger, and hastily decided to exact punishment upon himself through self mutilation, using the surge of electricity to bite off his tongue in a rather brutal display. After this act of violence Rillak became a quiet comrade to the Kholerians, Working to pay off a debt he believed that he owed to Kirtix personally. A new contract came in soon after targetted towards the White Knights of Falador, an oppertunity that Rillak had dreamed of lately, things seemed almost too good to be true. The contract had no distinct guidelines, with the target being any and all White Knights that the group saw fit to exact justice upon. Late one evening Kirtix and Rillak stepped into the Falador tavern clad entirely in uniform, followed closely by two other Kholerians with the intent to take the life from a knight spotted there earlier. The events that followed were questionable by both sides, with one squire leaving the order of the White Knights, and the owner of the Tavern stepping in personally to put an end to the confrontation. During these events Rillak came to the concious decision to have his tongue healed, as the White Knights spoke of their own righteousness he felt useless, lacking the capacity to reason with them or even express his own beliefs. The attack was later regarded by the Kholerians as a poor decision and peace with the knights was heavilly discussed, But before they could act upon it they were betrayed by one of their own. A close friend of Rillak's divulged information to the knights after being tortured for days, and a patrol of White Knights soon pressed the group, effectively running them out of falador. Having his tongue healed by a lunar mage further influenced Rillak's oppinion of the world around him, as he began to see speech as a gift often taken for granted by those around him, and in consequence began to look down upon those who would abuse such a blessing. His life after this point has been one of recluse, having smuggled his son out of Falador and housing him at a little known location so that he may continue his training. He now spends the majority of his time working with Kirtix to combat the White Knights of Falador, serving as a stalwart defender in combat. When he is not on a job he trains with his son, anticipating the day that he will no longer be there to look after him. Rillak's Return and the Church of 'Vile After two years on the road, Rillak returned to the social sphere of Glienor. Clad in dark leathers he has been seen wandering around the streets of Falador, Often linked to grotesque acts of violence and what some would call cultist rituals. It would appear that he has cut all previous ties from himself and now walks alone through the ever collapsing city, speaking only to those who would listen. Those who have encountered him have noted a drastic change in behaviour, claiming that he has at long last found religeon in the darkest corners of the world. It would appear that he has entered the ill reputed Church of 'Vile, now claiming himself to be Vilician above all else and fighting with a religeous fervor to convert all others before the foretold return of 'Vile. He currently stands at Warrior rank in the Red Crusade, also known as the Vilician Military. Personal Possessions Since joining the Church of 'Vile rillak has made some drastic changes to how he outfits himself, Now clad in dyed leather adourned with religious carvings over thin steel plating he still prefers to stay as light as possible. He carries on his person a small war axe repurposed to be extremely versatile, allowing rillak four different attacking styles with the weapon, Making this axe extremely effective against heavily armoured opponents. He also carries a thin assassins blade on his right hip, Often only coming in to play to deal the finish blow against unwary opponents, And two adamantite daggers, one concealed up each sleave. He is also known to wear a makeshift necklace of tongues around his neck when entering battle or confrontation and occasionally wearing a much more personal heirloom, a necklace resembling his last link to his Fremennik heritage. Personality Rillak is by definition an immovable object, He values loyalty above all making him well suited for his line of work. Deceit and brute strength guide both tongue and hand as he works tirelessly to please the Church of 'Vile and bring about what he feels a long awaited change in lifestyle for all inhabitants of Glienor, With little care for their opinion on the matter. Category:Characters Category:Fremennik Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Male